


Morning then

by inexprymable



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, some slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: " She melted in the thought and imagined Ada's hands roaming over her body."Or,Hecate has trouble sleeping and there's little else to do.





	Morning then

Hecate made sure every pupil was long asleep and finished her rounds, transferring into her quarters. A long time had passed since she'd call those rooms her own for the first time and the thought came to her naturally.

She had often read or finished her marking before sleep, however when Ada had to attend business off the premises and left her in charge of the Academy, she didn't have the energy to do that.

She washed up and went straight into bed, switched off the lights and hit the pillow. As soon as she closed her eyes, her mind drifted to the memories of Ada and Hecate knew sleep wouldn't come easily.

She tried to fight this and think of nothing, and ended up tossing and turning, tangling herself into the sheets so that she had to kick them off. She sat up and opened her eyes as she reached for her watch and cast a spell of light to tell the time.

It wasn't until she put the watch back on the bedside table and the spell faded, when she noticed her room was brightly illuminated. It was only the second night after the full moon and the sky was clear.

She lay back down and turned away from the window, but her thoughts only intensified. She pictured Ada's smile, her dimpled cheeks and soft laugh. She melted in the thought and imagined Ada's hands roaming over her body.

Hecate was in a sleepy haze and only when her hips jerked, she noticed she was laid flat on her back and touching herself. She discarded her knickers and lifted up her satin nightgown, then resumed her actions.

She spread her legs to have an easier access and gathered up the moisture pooling from her cunt. She wrapped her other hand around her right breast and teased her nipple, circling it with her fingertips.

She coated her clit with her wetness and glanced down at her moonlit body. She imagined Ada looking up from between her thighs and rubbed her fingers as if it was Ada's tongue.

Hecate's hand abandoned her breast to bring it to the inside of her thigh, picturing Ada's hair brushing against it. She let out a silent moan and moved her hand back to her breast, giving it a squeeze.

She felt pleasure building inside her and she slowed down her hands movements, to draw it out for as long as she was able. She bit on her lower lip and reached out for her other breast, caressing her nipple and giving it a pinch, imagining Ada above her, giving her nipple a soft bite.

She couldn't fight it any longer and sped up her pace, stroking her stiffened clit. Her muscles tensed momentarily and bit harder to stifle her moans. 

She heard a thud outside the door of her room and her climax washed over her body way more quickly than she would have liked. 

Sleep started settling in and coming in waves but with someone standing outside, she couldn't have fallen asleep in that state. She didn't have nearly enough time to reach for her clothes as the door handle moved and summoned the duvet that lay on the floor, covering herself up until only her head was sticking out.

She was prepared to transfer out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, where she could buy herself some time to dress up and not scar her visitor for life.

The door was pushed open and revealed a not suspecting anything Ada, with her hat still on and her cloak dangling from her arm. Hecate let out a long sigh of relief. She didn't have a reason to assume it was anyone else, as she had sealed the room with a powerful spell, that Ada was the only person other than herself allowed in.

Hecate's breath was still rapid and her cheeks aflame, when Ada dimly lit up the room and pushed the door shut behind her, automatically revealing it. She put her outer wear on the back of the chair and left her hat on the shelf, and only when she turned she realised Hecate wasn't asleep.

A quiet “What are you doing here?” came from Hecate, who was still hidden for the most part, her eyes hurt from the sudden exposure to light.

As she walked towards the bed, Ada kicked off her flats despite Hecate's disapproval, noting Hecate's knickers lay next to them, and stripped of her jumper, before she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to whisper. 

“Unless you're hiding someone in the wardrobe, I thought you'd be more happy to see me.” She dropped a kiss on Hecate's flushed cheek, realising fully in what state her wife was.

Had Hecate's face not been so pink already, she would have blushed. She lowered the duvet enough to free her arms and cup Ada's face in between her hands, pulling her for a proper kiss. Ada obliged excitedly, as she hadn't kissed Hecate for over a day and she missed her presence.

“The meeting was over and I saw no reason why I couldn't come home.” She whispered between the kisses but then Hecate pulled back and a frown painted itself on Ada's forehead, she knew what was coming.

“They should have offered you a place to stay for the night.” Ada's lips turned into a smile. “You know it's not safe and-, what's so amusing?”

Ada shrugged, she adored how caring Hecate was and she couldn't help but grin like an idiot. “Nothing. Just, I love you.” She pecked the tip of Hecate's nose and pulled herself away from her to resume undressing.

She went to the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open, and cast a quick shower spell over herself. The broomstick ride wore her down and all she wanted was to get into bed.

By the time she was back in the room, Hecate was lying on her side, the fabric bunched above her breast was gone and Ada couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight.

If Hecate read her mind, she would disagree, as Ada emerging from the bathroom wearing only her spectacles was the best sight she could wish for.

“Miss Cackle, are you hoping for something?” Hecate asked with a hint of a smirk.

Ada lowered herself down on the bed and lay down facing Hecate. “Only if you're offering.”

She shifted to get closer to Hecate, but Hecate moved away. “I don't know, I'm currently considering whether I should fly into the Council building for an early morning visit. After all, they put you in danger by not offering to accommodate you for the night.”

Ada looked into Hecate's worried eyes and hooked a finger under her chin. “Oh darling, the Great Wizard himself insisted that I stayed in his guest room, but I told him I missed my wife and he let me fly into the night.”

“Of course he did, he knows better than anyone to not get on his wife's bad side.” Hecate pursed her lips and flashed her a lopsided smirk. ”Just how much did you miss me?” 

It sounded like a challenge and Hecate moved towards Ada, who wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer, until their bodies were touching. “I'll show you if you promise to never mention His Greatness in bed.”

Hecate rolled her eyes and said her promise, then pressed her lips against Ada's, whose lips moved slowly but firmly in response. With her arms still around Hecate's waist she pushed her onto her back and threw a leg over her hips, straddling Hecate like in her dream.

The kiss grew more passionate and Hecate's tongue was teasing Ada's lips until she let it slide inside, they moaned simultaneously as their tongues met.

As much as Ada loved getting lost in Hecate's mouth, she pulled away to kiss her way down Hecate's neck, reminding herself hickeys were not an option to tease Hecate with her lips’ feather light touch instead.

Just as Ada was going to lower herself to place kisses all over Hecate's breasts, she noticed her breathing slowed down insignificantly and as she looked up, she saw her wife had her eyes closed. “Hecate?”

It took a second but the power of Hecate's voice made up for it. “I'm awake!” Ada giggled and swung her leg from across Hecate's body to position herself right next to her wife. “Sorry.” She muttered sleepily.

“It's alright, sleep, my love.” She nuzzled into Hecate's neck and wrapped an arm around Hecate's middle. “ _ Morning then _ ,” Ada thought to herself and left a kiss on Hecate's jaw.

“We'll see.” Hecate answered, leaning into Ada, who didn't realise she said the words out loud. She clicked her fingers to switch off the lights.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is appreciated.


End file.
